Never Ending War
by Kaisar Rikudo
Summary: Ketika Bangsa Accretia,Cora dan Bellato berperang untuk mendapatkan Resource Tertinggi Di Planet Novus  Bangsa Herodian pun membangun sebuah Stasiun Luar Angkasa..    Baca aja sendiri...    Semoga suka


**Ini Adalah Fic Yang Di Buat Oleh Seorang Teman Saya dan Hanya Ingin di publish kan...**

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

><p>Disaat bangsa Accretia, Bellato dan Cora berperang untuk mendapatkan akses terhadap Crag Mine yang mempunyai resource yang sangat besar dan terjebak di planet Novus ; secara diam-diam bangsa Herodian membuat stasiun di luar angkasa untuk ekspansi ke galaksi atau planet lain. Namun Herodian kekurangan sumber daya untuk membuatnya dan mata-mata dari Herodian mendapat informasi kalau di planet novus ada 3 bangsa yaitu Accretia, Bellato dan Cora sedang berperang mendapatkan hasil tambang. Kemudian pemimpin dari Herodian tertarik untuk mendapatkan hasil tambang tersebut untuk memperbesar ekpansinya di galaksi. Dan alhasil pemimpin Herodian mengirimkan sejumlah pasukan untuk membinasakan Accretia, Bellato dan Cora yang saat itu sedang berperang satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan akses penuh hasil tambang.<p>

Namun pemimpin bangsa Accretia mendapat informasi dari markas pusat diluar planet Novus bahwa Herodian telah datang menginvasi planet Novus yang datang melalui Ether Platform. Dan pemimpin dari Accretia di Planet Novus memanggil secara mendadak semua penduduk nya untuk berhenti melakukan peperangan terhadap Bellato dan Cora. Dilain pihak Bellato dan Cora sedang terlena terhadap kekuatan baru nya dan berusaha merebut Chip milik Accretia yang dikira oleh Bellato dan Cora, Accretia telah melepaskan Chip dikarenakan tidak kuat menahan serangan kedua belah pihak dengan kekuatan barunya.

Alhasil Herodian pun datang di Area Crag Mine dan invasi Herodian tersebut berhasil sukses, Bellato dan Cora terlambat mengantisipasi hal ini telah kacau balau terlebih dahulu dan juga pemimpin dari Bellato dan Cora yang terlambat mengetahui hal ini adalah jebakan Accretia agar Bellato dan Cora mengalami kerusakan besar atas serangan Herodian ini sedang berusaha menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba oleh Herodian. Pemimpin dari Bellato dan Cora pun singgah ke area milik Elf untuk sementara dan merencanakan kerjasama terhadap Accretia yang selamat dari invasi Herodian. Kejadian ini disebut sebagai Super Nova.

The Story Of Planet War

Setelah adanya kejadian Super Nova yang dimana pihak dari Bellato dan Cora mengalami kehancuran yang cukup besar. Pemimpin Bellato dan Cora akhirnya sepakat untuk melakukan perjanjian sementara dengan Accretia untuk mengakhiri peperangan ini dan secara bersama-sama untuk memproduksi pasukan robot raksasa dan pesawat tempur dengan teknologi yang dimiliki oleh Accretia yang akan dipergunakan untuk berperang dengan Herodian sebagai bangsa terkuat di galaksi. Dan juga pihak Cartella pun tidak mau tinggal diam dan menyumbangkan teknologi pesawat yang dimilikinya ke Accretia. Alhasil perseteruan antara Accretia dan Cora yang sebelumnya bertikai tanpa ujung penyelesaian telah hilang untuk sementara untuk menghindari kehancuran yang lebih banyak.

Dengan menggunakan teknologi yang dimiliki 3 bangsa dan Cartella terciptalah kekuatan dasyat robot raksasa yang diberi nama Arthus dan alhasil Herodian pun terpukul mundur untuk sementara berkat kerjasama ini. Namun pemimpin Herodian tidak tinggal diam dan mengetahui hal ini lalu mengirimkan pesan peperangan serentak terhadap Accretia, Bellato dan Cora untuk melanjutkan misi dari Herodian untuk menguasai galaksi. Dan Accretia pun tidak tinggal diam, berkat teknologi maju yang hanya ada satu-satunya di Planet Novus, Accretia langsung menyerang Space Station yang sedang dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Herodian, berhasil direbut oleh Accretia. Disaat Accretia menguasai Space Station Accretia menemukan Planet yang tidak berpenghuni dan kemudian diduduki oleh bangsa Accretia dan memperbesar kekuatan nya disana untuk ekpansi yang lebih besar dan menjadi penguasa galaksi. Kemudian kekuatan baru pun ditemukan dan penduduk Accretia yang notabene adalah mesin, cukup mudah mengintegrasikan kekuatan tersebut kedalam tubuhnya tanpa perlu penyesuaian terlebih dahulu.

Bellato yang mengetahui hal ini segera membicarakannya dengan pemimpin dari Cora. Perebutan Space Station pun dimulai mendengar bahwa Accretia telah menguasai Space Station dan berhasil menyelesaikan pembuatan Space Station secara sempurna yang dimiliki Herodian, hal ini berkat teknologi yang mereka bawa dari asalnya. Peperangan besar pun dimulai, 4 Bangsa yang terdiri dari Accretia, Bellato, Cora dan Herodian memperebutkan Space Station yang saat ini dikuasai oleh Accretia yang berguna sebagai jalan pembuka untuk ekspansi ke planet dan galaksi lain. Herodian pun tak mau tinggal diam Space Station miliknya dikuasai oleh bangsa lain dan pemimpin herodian mengirimkan sejumlah banyak dari pasukan, pesawat tempur dan robot tempur tanpa henti untuk mengambil alih Space Station dan perang besar yang sebelumnya berhenti sekarang telah kembali seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Tolong Review<p> 


End file.
